


Sun-Reddened Skin and Privacy

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Joining in, Masturbation, Voyeurism - One character masturbates knowing the other one is watching them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Gundham didn’t mean to stumble across the scene. But he simply can’t tear himself away from the sight.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Sun-Reddened Skin and Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



Gundham strolled across the beach at a leisurely pace.

It was insane. A killing game? Was that bear thing for real? It didn't make any sense.

...But neither did Monomi's magic. Or how they got to the beach. It was all very strange.

Gundham has no worries for himself. He and his Devas of Destruction were unstoppable! If push came to shove, they could handle themselves.

He still worried. Not for himself. For—

His head snapped up as a moan caught his attention. Strange. It seemed to come from the rocks in front of him.

Gundham climbed up over the rocks and looked over the boulders.

He paused.

Then he ducked down, dropping onto his belly and simply staring at the sight in front of him.

In the little alcove, Sonia Nevermind was laying out on the beach. She was wearing her swimsuit...kind of. The left shoulder strap was shoved down her arm, her large, perky breast out and being held by her hand. Her thumb was stroking her nipple. Sonia's other hand was down between her legs, fingers slipped under the swimsuit and working on her clit.

Gundham felt himself flushing at the sight. It was not exactly what he'd expected to find when he went for his walk.

What should he do? Should he leave? It wasn't fair to Sonia, to have her privacy invaded like this.

Yet even with his thoughts, he couldn't tear himself away from the beautiful sight.

Another moan made him swallow hard. It was unbelievably erotic.

Suddenly his head snapped to the side. His cheek hurt. It took a moment for him to realize that one of the Devas had smacked him clear across the face. The stern look on his face told Gundham that he was being _very_ inappropriate.

He reflexively cleared his throat and muttered, "Sorry. You're right."

Gundham began crawling backwards , still low to the ground. It wasn't right of him to stay. It was best that he leave.

"Gundham~"

He froze, face turning beet red as he realized Sonia was moaning his name. A quick glance back made his eyes shoot open.

She was looking straight at him. She let go of her breast and waved for him to come to her.

Gundham swallowed. Then he stiffly got up and walked across the rocks and over the beach to her.

"I, ah..." He mumbled, then shut up. He felt so embarrassed to have been caught gawking at her private activities. Pervert! Complete and utter pervert. Gundham dropped down to the ground and bowed low. "I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to bother you. Or spy on you. Or watch you and your...activities. Please! Forgive me!"

A gasp then a giggle made him somehow turn even redder. It didn't seem like she had stopped even with him having shown himself!

He gasped himself as he felt a hand caress his face. Gundham looked up at her to find himself met with a flushed smile.

"Gundham...help me."

He gawked. "Help...you?"

"Please," Sonia said with a whine, her breathing heavy as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You can help me. Get me off. I, I _need_ it."

Gundham blinked, red from forehead to chest. Then, nervously, he pulled his scarf down and gave her a hesitant kiss. She immediately deepened it, her tongue brushing against his own in a curious little dance.

He began to relax as his hand began to touch her chest and he began paying attention to his own needs. It was natural. Humans were another type of animal, after all.


End file.
